Reunited
by DJ Dubois
Summary: During and after the events of "Salvation", Oliver calls Lana to help Clark, the JLA and JSA against the Kandorians.  How will things shake out after that?  Please r & r!   Clana, Chlollie, mystery ship at end
1. Lana's Despair

Reunited

DJ Dubois

September 2010

Notes: Events take place during and right after "Salvation". Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Please send comments to 

Chapter 1 [Hilltop outside of Roanoke, NC]

The Carolina countryside lay under a thick mist on that late spring morning. Despite the lush green under their feet, the animals, birds and people felt obscured by the thick cover while waiting on their perches for it to burn off.

Of course when they would do so in a couple of hours' time, business would resume as usual. Nests of all types needed to be buttressed. Domains needed to be safeguarded. The downtrodden should be looked after.

For people across the country, the daily newspapers buzzed of two such heroes. In Metropolis, the Red and Blue Blur (or just "the Blur" as he preferred things to be these days) kept things under wraps. Meantime another Blur (the "Raven Blur" as the media had dubbed that one) kept a more itinerate practice. In what seemed like a pattern, the latter would appear in a city, deal with the biggest of the sharks and leave them for the police before disappearing again. Then the cycle started again a couple of days later.

It was widely wondered if they were a team or if one merely copied the other.

For a lonely heart, the former was its only wish…

On that mist shrouded morning, Lana Lang sat under a giant oak tree and munched on a cinnamon bagel. She'd just finished taking down an auto ring hours earlier. Now, before her next patrol, she wanted a minute to herself. She had to admit that the last six months had been exhilarating. She could understand why Clark felt compelled to help others.

She sighed. _Clark. _She shook her head mournfully. Ever since she'd stood in his Loft for the last time, her heart felt cold and hollow. Her chest burned with icy fire. She could still see him crawling up those wooden stairs toward her. Her lips held the imprint of his mouth on them in a memorial vice grip. She could still taste the salt of his tears mixing with hers on her face.

Still he couldn't be near her. He collapsed and nearly died from the last defiant effort.

She took a bite of her bagel and drank from a double shot latte. _Wish I could know how he's really doing. _As part of her morning ritual, she'd checked on his online site and considered the _Daily Planet_.

Clark, it seemed, had been busy on the previous day. He'd foiled several bank robberies, dealt with a mugging and even saved a kitty in a tree.

Hearing how he continued to save the world momentarily salved her pain. Even if it was Lois' writing and words telling the accounts, she felt as if she was still right there beside him.

A residual green glow around her hands reminded her that it could never be.

She bowed her head. "It's okay. Oliver hasn't stopped looking. Keep going. Remember what Clark would do." She took a particularly big gulp from her drink and finished reading the article.

As she folded up the paper, her cell phone buzzed. _Now what? _"Yes?"

"Raven, this is the emerald archer. See you had a busy night."

"The world needs constant maintenance. Girl's got to stay busy. What's going on back at Watchtower?" she retorted almost flatly.

Oliver frowned. _She's still mooning over Clark. What else did you expect? _"Got a case for your specific talents. Interested?"

"I really don't want to go back to Metro right now," she declined sadly.

"Even if it will help the Blur?" he supposed.

She considered the cell phone for a second. She fought back a flash of panic. "Is something wrong?"

"No…well not yet. We have a developing problem. The Justice League…we're…really out of our league on this one," he admitted.

"And the Blur? He's okay. Right?" she pressed.

"Oh yeah. You know him. Saving the world in less time than it takes to order a pizza. Problem is, Raven, we're facing folks like him."

"Like _him_?" Her head spun with the implications of that comment. "He's the last of his people."

"Not anymore. There are better than two dozen of them with his powers. They can fly too. Zod's got them primed…." he started.

"ZOD?" She recoiled at that name.

"Yeah. You've faced them already I take it?" he supposed.

She well recalled how the Kryptonian general had possessed Lex several years earlier. On the heels of yet another of her mini breakups with Clark, his magnetism had swept her up in its tide. She pulled off her left glove and considered the scar on her palm.

From where Zod had pinned her to the study's wall with his dagger and dismissed her.

She frowned and her eyes narrowed.

"Raven, you there?"

"I'm here, Emerald. Yes we've met. I've got a score to settle if that bastard's reincarnated himself," she informed him intensely. "If he lays a hand on the Blur, he _will _deal with me."

_Yeah. She's still hung up on Clark. Oh-KAY! _"Hey. Nothing's happened yet. Raven, on point. Stay on point."

She took a deep breath and refocused herself. "Fine. I'll meet you at Watchtower."

"Actually no. There's a museum at Sixth and Reynolds in Metro. There are some folks you need to meet. See you there at six?" he supposed.

"I'll be there. Thanks, Emerald. How is he?" she asked hopefully.

Now it was his turn to frown. _How do I tell her that he's already moved on? _He had to admit that he was more than a little jealous of Clark being with Lois Lane. "Oh you know. Day job keeps him on his toes. As I said, by night, he saves the world. Stays busy."

"That's good. I'll see you later," she concluded. She hit the 'stop' button on the phone. She anticipated that Lois would have moved in. "Wish she'd learn some sensitivity. Right." She knew how the reporter was the Blur's main wingman that she would try to make a play at some point. "Get over it, Lana. Lex made sure you can't be with him. Why shouldn't he be happy?" She put her phone away and ruefully smiled. "At least I can make him proud."

With that cue, the sun broke through the mists and brightened the glade.

"I will make you proud of me, Clark." She sped off toward the west and a rendezvous with destiny.


	2. Clark's Latest Crash

Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]

Even as Lana rushed toward Metro, Clark watched Lois' car turn left onto the main road and disappear back toward Metropolis. He rubbed his forehead while staring out the Loft window toward the cornfields and grass beyond and looking for answers to the latest relationship fiasco in his life.

Just minutes earlier, she'd stood in that very spot lecturing him about being forthcoming. She'd wanted to know more about the Blur.

He couldn't answer because of the Secret. He teetered on the edge of telling her anyhow despite the advice of others in that very barn.

Kara's voice echoed to him: _They're humans, Kal-El. You can pretend all you want. What happens when they're old and you're not?_

In addition, the Martian Manhunter, had reminded him that his first duty was to Krypton and that culture.

And that wasn't even getting into what Jor-El would think…..

_Is this what it means to be a hero? How much sacrifice does one have to do? _he wondered to himself. He stalked around the barn and considered the relic that it was becoming.

All around himself, the mementos of a past life loomed large. The pictures sat collecting dust on the table beside the couch. The couch had a layer of dust from not being used as much. Despite his doing chores every day, the cows' baying and the smells around the old barn weighed down on him.

_This farm will be taken care of someone. It just doesn't necessarily have to be you,_ Martha's voice echoed as well.

He frowned, feeling torn between Duty and his feelings once more. Because of his upbringing on both planets, he felt compelled to keep the flame going. Yet the call of modern Earth society pulled at him. How would he fit in?

Lois had told him that Perry White had offered her a big opportunity as an international correspondent in Africa and to work on his story idea together. She'd said she'd stay for him. But given his reluctance to come forward, she seemed to be more reluctant to continue her commitment to him. What her departure meant at that point remained ambiguous.

He sighed again. "Why is it so hard?"

_Have faith, Clark._

He watched Lana's ghost shimmer into view in front of himself. Since her own departure from his life, he'd tried to move on with Lois. But, despite the passion, his heart didn't burn with the ardor it had for the Girl Next Door. He admired how her soft brown hair billowed in the breeze. He felt warmth from her eyes shining at him. A white robe accentuated her soft skin against the crimsons and golds of the setting sun and the cool breeze puffing through the wooden structure. "Stop."

_Follow your heart, Clark, _she bade him.

"I thought I'd moved on," he assumed.

Lana shrugged. _One never truly moves on beyond Love. Despite our situation, I love you. Learn to love yourself. Your whole self. Believe in yourself. If you're happy, my Love, then I'll be happy. Even if we're not together, you're a part of me. Believe…believe….believe….. _With that, she vanished into the growing twilight.

He felt still heavier weights pressing down on himself. Now he knew he was torn between two women—the one in his life and the one he wanted but couldn't have. "WHY?" He picked up an empty can and tossed it with his super strength into the hayfield across the street. His heart ached. He needed something to distract him from this conflict.

He recalled that Zod and the Kandorians were still at large. _A patrol would be great. Talk about killing two birds with one stone! _He super sped down the stairs and into the house. Then, after donning the black outfit, he sped off toward Metro and another round of good deeds.


	3. Chloe's Dilemmas

Chapter 3

[Watchtower—two hours later]

Chloe stood in front of the main video screen while watching events unfold across the globe. The JLA still searched for the Kandorians' whereabouts in various locales worldwide. In addition she maintained contact with Hawkman concerning the JSA's efforts in that regard too.

Considering the JLA's counterpart reminded her of her own issues in that regard. On the first meeting with the other team's members, Dr. Fate had made an ominous pronouncement,

_We walk the same path, Chloe Sullivan._

She scoffed while drinking from her double foam latte and watching the scrolling screen. She chalked it up to being their group's respective information brokers. She did it with a computer. He used his magic helmet. Different vehicles, same result.

_You know differently, Chloe Sullivan, _a mysterious voice advised.

She rolled her eyes. She'd heard the strong male voice in her mind for much of the previous two weeks. When the monitor had shown the inside of the JSA's museum, her eyes immediately scanned the room for the deceased hero's helmet. _Given what Mom went through, I really do need to take John's advice. Maybe Ollie would agree to a vacation after the Kandorians are dealt with. _

Then the computer announced, "Incoming communication. Hawkman."

She smirked and wished that Oliver were there. The ongoing banter fest between the 'two BFFs' was amusing to listen to. "Go ahead." She saw the older hero appear on screen. "What's going on?"

"Nothing new to report with the Kandorians. Stargirl and I have contacted several of the remaining Justice Society members. They've agreed to fight alongside us." Hawkman scanned the area around her. "Where's the Green Punching Bag? Out doing another tanning session or what?" he queried with that gravel low voice of his.

She chuckled. "_Green Arrow's _doing business."

"Yeah I'll bet." He let his tone soften ever so slightly. Even if he thought the other JLA members bordered on being slackers, Hawkman admired both Clark and Chloe's dedication. "Anything to report on your end?"

"Nothing new. If our favorite archer reports in, you'll be the first to know," she replied.

"Fine. We'll be in contact. Tell Robin Hood to be more on point. Out," he concluded before the screen went dark.

"At least our temporary alliance is still working," she presumed while recalling how the winged hero had addressed the effort between the two teams against the Icicle. She rubbed her forehead while trying to ease the numbness there.

_You know what you have to do_, the mysterious voice bade.

_Cut it out already! _She heard her cell phone go off. _Now who? _She glanced at the display. "Lois?" She answered it, "Hi, Lo. Sorry I'm kind of busy."

"Sorry, Chloe. Wonder if you could meet me at the _Planet_? I really need to talk," Lois told her.

The blonde ex-reporter mused over the potential reasons behind her cousin's request. From the depressed sound in the latter's voice, she figured on the main reason. _Clark, what have you done now? _She ground her teeth. _So help me, Farm Boy, if you've hurt her…._ She grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator.

The world and the Voice in her Head could wait for an hour. Right now, Chloe needed to deal with Lois' issues.

[_Daily Planet_—twenty minutes later]

Lois threw the last of her effects into a small box and slumped into her chair dejectedly. She still fumed about Clark's evasiveness concerning the Blur. After Zod's accusations, she needed to know for sure what was going on.

Why wouldn't Clark answer her questions about his Blur research?

What was Virgil Swann's journal doing in his trunk?

What were all of the webcam shots doing on his hard drive?

Why wouldn't he be honest with her?

She pulled out Perry's plane ticket again and considered it in the fluorescent lighting. She had two options. She could continue to play games with Clark and Tess Mercer over the whole alien and Checkmate angle. That would let her continue working at the _Planet _and hoping that the relationship would straighten itself out. Or she could head for Africa and a new career path while working with Perry White on that story.

_No wonder Lana gave up on you, Smallville! Geez! You can't open up for anything! _She shook her head doubting whether he ever would do so. Then she nodded knowing the truth on that one. She sent an email to Perry accepting the invite. Then she sent another one to Tess concerning the situation and her resignation. "Guess that's done."

"This must be some bomb you're getting ready to drop, Lois. You're packing already?"

Lois stiffened and made herself get out of the chair. "Got things to do, you know?" She faced the red haired owner of the paper. "Slumming, Tess?"

Tess smirked at the display of bravado. "This is _my _newspaper, Lois. Decided to see what you were digging up. Can't wait to see what you've got."

"Two visits in one month? I must be on to something," Lois supposed flatly.

"Everyone manages to get lucky sometimes, Lois." Tess heard her blackberry beeping. "Now what is that?" She glanced at the display and then at the reporter. "You're serious?"

Lois shrugged and smirked at the boss.

"Wow. Wonder what Clark thinks of this?" Tess supposed.

Lois set her jaw. "I offered to stay. He won't be honest about the Blur."

Tess folded her arms across her chest with amusement. Almost like a cat waiting to bat an obnoxious mouse, she wanted to hear the other's half baked theories on _this one_. _Wonder how she'd take if she knew the REAL TRUTH? _She decided to entertain the other's musings. "And what would that be, Lois?"

Lois considered Tess' demeanor for a minute. _She knows something! What the Hell's really going on here? _Still she tabled the thought until she was in Africa and could work with Perry on the bigger stuff. "The Blur told me that Clark's closing in on his secret. I discovered some things on his farm and computer. I asked him but he wouldn't answer me. How can I trust him if he won't be straight with me?"

Tess snickered. "There is something in a relationship called _trust_, Lois. Maybe you might want to try it some time?"

"Like Oliver could trust you?" Lois fired back.

Tess took the barb in stride. "I didn't go digging around in things behind his back either. You might try being considerate if you want to keep a boyfriend. Speaking of firing things off half assed, are you sure you want to quit? I could give you an unpaid leave."

"I know what I'm doing. The Blur himself told me I can't trust Clark. I know I can't trust you either. Now can I?" Lois supposed.

Tess connected the dots. _Zod must have been talking to her. That must really have ticked Clark off. _"He did, did he? That must have been some insight over the pay phone." She grinned at the other woman.

"We do talk," Lois shot back.

"Everyone in the free world knows that, Lois. So what's so important?" Tess countered.

"Professional opportunity," Lois retorted.

"If you're going to help White, you might as well consider my offer. No sense in burning _every _bridge now, is there?" Tess made a mental note to herself to report that information to Walker.

"It's need to know. Best to cut and run now," Lois declined.

"Your loss, Lois." Tess shrugged.

Before the snark fest could continue, Chloe rushed into the room. "What's going on?"

Tess replied, "Good evening, Chloe. Ask Lois. Apparently she's leaving the _Planet. _Seems the Blur isn't rolling over for her."

"WHAT?" Chloe demanded.

"We'll talk after she leaves," Lois told her cousin.

"Fine. Just make sure your desk is completely clean before you leave, Lois." Tess considered the reporter. "Wish I could say it's been a pleasure. Do make sure to let Clark and the Blur know. We wouldn't want either of them to be disappointed. Now would we?" With that, she headed for the elevator. _This is going to be easier than I thought! _

Meantime Chloe rolled her eyes. "Did I just hear her right?"

Lois inhaled deeply. "I'm doing that piece with Perry White. Africa, here I come!"

"What about Clark?"

Lois glared at her. "Clark can't be trusted. I'm not going to be with him if he takes down the Blur."

Chloe had to keep a straight face. _How's Clark going to take himself down? _Not for the first time was she tongue tied over the need to keep the Secret. "Trust me. You really need to hear Clark out."

"Yeah right. Sorry, Chlo, but you didn't see that journal he had hidden in his trunk. Then there's the stuff on the computer here. He's been doing surveillance on the Blur. I can't believe he'd turn on his FBI buddy like that. If Clark can do that, how can I trust him?" Lois disagreed.

"Dr. Swann gave Clark that journal in high school for a research paper on the caves," Chloe covered. "I'm sure he has his reasons for the surveillance stuff. Once again, Lo, you really need to cool off. Doesn't the Blur need his Number One fan?"

Lois sighed. "He has more to worry about than me. I'll keep in touch and support him. But the opportunity with Perry is too good to pass up. I can get the stuff on that alien device and expose it."

"Come on, Lois! You don't want to do this," Chloe pleaded.

"It's set. I'll drop an email to Clark when I settle in. I fly out tomorrow," Lois affirmed. "Sorry, Chloe, but I'm not changing my mind on this. I thought you should know."

"I appreciate that at least." Chloe frowned. _Now what have you done, Clark? Great._


	4. Zod's Plan

Chapter 4 [Arctic—Fortress of Solitude]

Far north of the activities in North America, the Fortress of Solitude stood guard over the white wintry landscape. Chill winds blew past it erasing any signs of fast paced progress across the snow surrounding it. Despite Jor-El's intentions when it had been built, Kryptonian adversaries had possessed its secrets. Villains such as Brainiac, Metallo, Doomsday and now Zod had strode through its crystalline structure.

Plans for domination to thwart the father spirit's dream were well underway…..

Zod brooded over the mostly destroyed console in the area's center. Jor-El had been silenced. If his manipulations worked out, Lois would be out of the picture as well. Then he could deal with the overrated Green Arrow and the latter's teenaged band of mortal heroes.

Once those steps were done, Clark would be vulnerable and alone. It would be child's play to pry the Book of Rao from him and claim ultimate power over the Earth.

The Kandorian leader savored the thought of dealing with his former friend's son. He'd pay Clark back personally for holding back the information on his birthright and powers for as long as he did. That is he'd make the Earthers suffer under the Kandorian whip. _Soon! _He glanced at the console and saw something that made him smile. He picked up an object and looked at it.

In his hand, the key to the Phantom Zone beckoned larger opportunities. While he hated to gaze upon the House of El's crest, he focused on what _could be_. With one more piece he'd sent Vala for, he could launch his plan. He could force open the gates of the Zone and take the inmates he wanted for his army.

That included his whole spirit—the man from whom he'd been cloned.

_Finally! Then I will crush you, Kal-El, and this pathetic world beneath my heel!_

"Major."

Zod turned to see a large African American looking Kandorian bowing before him. "Any word?"

"None. Vala approaches the site in Siberia. We will be ready soon," the subordinate reported. "We await your command."

"Good. Make sure the others are in line. Thank you," Zod ordered. When the other had left, he considered the key again. "Not long now."


	5. Lana Visits the JSA

Chapter 5 [JSA Museum—Metropolis—About 6:00 PM]

After a series of super speed sprints across the eastern half of the US and a stop at the ISIS Foundation for some updates, Lana reached the JSA's Victorian style museum just as the evening rush hour was picking up. She checked the address on her PDA. _This is where Oliver wants us to be. _She walked up to the front door and knocked. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

She rattled the lock and surprisingly found it unlocked.

The door creaked open about halfway allowing her access to the inside.

_Okay. This is weird. _She stepped over the threshold and shut the door quickly behind herself. Around herself, she took in the displays in their cases. _What is this place? _She looked at the artifacts around herself and pressed on.

[Main Conference Room-Ten minutes earlier]

Even before Lana had reached the brownstone, Hawkman stood beside the JSA's old marble meeting table. While that area and its ghosts weighed down on his soul on most days, its burden increased tenfold on that day. He'd kicked Stargirl out to a training session to give himself time to reflect.

It was a mixed day for the JSA.

Before himself in the main glass case, Dr. Fate's golden helm sat beside Hawkgirl's broken mask. Two harbingers to Death's scythe…sent to their next cycle in the karmic cycle.

And yet, as he'd promised Clark, the winged leader had reached the other JSA members. Within hours, the Wildcat, the Spectre, the original Flash and Green Lantern not to mention Hourman, Stargirl and himself would be sitting in the hall once more.

_That'll show the kids what a group's about. Let's see the Green Wonder match that! _He admitted that he loved to ride Green Arrow over the latter's supposed deficiencies as a hero and group leader. Still it was a cover for his own insecurities and deep seeded failures as a leader during his past and present incarnations. _Maybe with Kal-El's help, I can make it work. _He ground his teeth and picked his mace up. He swung it in the air at no particular opponent but his own anger.

His failures had cost the team several times. The Star Spangled Kid and Sandman were dead because he'd refused to act.

This time Hawkman would lead the old guard in concert with the Justice League. _No more pairing off. No more pussyfooting around! If Zod and the Kandorians want a fight, we'll make them bleed! _He considered the mace again. Even if Clark would have to keep his distance, Hawkman wanted to see what kind of damage a kryptonite-enhanced net, mace or shrunken star would inflict on their alien opponents. He grinned at the thought of dealing some pain out on the menace. Even if he ended up going down in battle, he'd take his share of the invaders with himself.

_The sooner I'm done with this life, the sooner I can be with my wife again….._

He frowned sourly as the walls seemed to echo his mournful words back at him. Worse still, he felt the bile in his stomach when the response came next.

_Take the death wish and shelf it. There are a lot of people depending on you….._

Being lectured by Oliver Queen was definitely not something Hawkman enjoyed. _Damn jackass! He's blind to his own idiocy yet he pokes at me. Even if he has decent aim, kid has no right to get on my ass! _He slammed his hand on the table in frustration.

"Uh hello?"

Hawkman whirled around to find Lana watching him in the doorway. "How'd you get in here? This isn't a girl scout convention."

"Hope it isn't. Nor is it a bird club. Oliver Queen sent me," she retorted evenly yet not giving an inch. "I'm Lana Lang. You are?"

"Great. Another of the Bow Man's junior archers. We can throw a party now," he retorted sarcastically. "Bet he trained you to be like him, didn't he?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What is your problem? I'm sorry but the door was open. As for who trained me, that would be the Blur himself."

_That _got his attention. Still he wasn't about to give any ground. "Great. What are you? His sidekick?"

"We were partners. Did you hear how Lex Luthor almost blew _The Daily Planet _up? I helped the Blur to stop things. Unfortunately I absorbed so much kryptonite in the process, I can't go near him." She sighed heavily. "I fight my own war against crime much as he does his. I'm not a wannabe or some half assed protégé. I bring my own assets to the table. Yet he inspires me every day."

For a minute, he could hear Stargirl speaking of the Star Spangled Kid. More importantly, he saw her purpose in those dark eyes. He could feel a sadness echoing his own in her. Yet he could sense that she indeed had stood beside Clark in a fight. He sensed the love she had for her lost half.

Much as Fate had separated Shyera and him, it had done the same to Lana and Clark.

_Kryptonite or not, how the Hell can Kal-El be with someone like Lois Lane when a woman like this loves him? That borders on something that Green Arrow would do! _He looked at her pointedly. "We're alike, you know. I too have loved and lost. It makes you fight harder."

"You bet it does." She sensed his pain too. Then she noticed the lanced mask in the case. "The other hawk mask—that was hers, wasn't it? I'm sorry."

"She fell in battle much the way you and Kal-El were separated. Treachery all around," he tersely recounted while putting his hand to the glass in front of the mask. "Much as Dr. Fate was too." He turned to her knowingly. "Tragedy of being in this war. And it is a war."

"I'm learning that. I've lost my parents, friends and Clark to the world. As he taught me, we have a duty to stand up for it," she informed him frankly. "How do you deal with it?"

"How do I deal with _what_?" he hissed defensively.

"How do you deal with losing someone like that?" she reiterated.

He removed his helmet and set it on the table allowing her to see his face's careworn features. "You never _deal _with it. You cope! You fight for them."

"You make them proud," she chimed in. "Even as you fight the good fight with your head on straight."

He nodded in spite of himself. "That's something he'd say all right." He let his eyes sparkle at her as he remembered who she was. "You're that Raven Blur that been all over the place."

"That's what they call me. I'll take it." She smiled. "Whatever I can do to help Clark, I'll do."

"And make your own inroads too." He indicated. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You kick your share of ass and keep justice going. You're…okay."

"I appreciate that. Thanks. So where's the group that Oliver mentioned?" she expressed.

He sighed. "Figures that the Green Mushhead would send someone here for a meeting without organizing one. Typical." He shook his head while putting the helmet back on. "You're early. Kal-El might show up too."

"If he's here, I can't be," she indicated.

"We'll figure something out," he insisted. "We're not wasting resources. Kal-El and you both are too valuable."

"We all have our roles….Sorry you are?" she realized.

"Name's Hawkman."

"Right. And you know Clark?" she wondered.

"I've fought beside him too. He could teach the rest of those wannabes about true heroism and responsibility," he stated.

"He has his hang ups but there's nobody better," she concurred.

At that moment, Stargirl hustled into the room with her cosmic staff in hand. "Sorry I took so long in getting back, I…." She looked Lana over. "Isn't that Lana Lang, the Raven Blur?"

Lana eyed him and then her. "That's what I'm being called these days. And you are?"

"Stargirl. Sorry, you're one of the people we were going to approach for a new league. Besides, Clark mentioned you a couple of times and…well you know," Stargirl introduced as they shook hands.

_Nice to know I'm still on his mind! _Lana smiled. "Thanks. He's on my mind too. I'm happy for him too. Do you all have a computer complex? This is when I miss Chloe."

"She gets us our intel when we need it," Stargirl indicated.

"Green Arrow does hit the mark on his recruitment every once in a while," he cracked.

Stargirl shrugged. "Hawkman likes to put Green Arrow in his place. Don't take it personally."

"Someone has to," he interjected, not giving an inch _at all_. "Meantime the others will be here soon. You might want to take Lana on a tour of the museum."

"You know. It might be good for you to come with us," Stargirl suggested.

He shrugged. "I know every inch of this museum anyhow. Besides you girls need your gab fest. Fine. Get it out of your systems and be ready to fight."

Lana could see the bitterness and the loneliness in him but chose to say nothing. "Let's do that tour, okay?"

"Yeah sure. By the way, while we're going, if you can think of any other good allies, we can let Chloe know," Stargirl offered while they left the room.

Hawkman considered the picture of the old JSA. Then he watched the two women in the hall beyond. _I still wonder why Kal-El doesn't try harder for her. Stupid! _


	6. Back at Watchtower

Chapter 6 [Watchtower]

Oliver scanned through some of the readouts scrolling across the screen. So far, there'd been no sign of the Kandorians or Zod. _Where are they? _He checked his watch. _Where's Chloe? _He took a deep breath while worrying about his wing person. _Lois, don't wrap her up now with stuff. We need her here!_

"Incoming communication. Hawkman," the computer informed him.

He rolled his eyes fully anticipating the banter fest forthcoming. He pressed a button. "Hey, Big Bird, anything on your end yet?"

Hawkman frowned. "Nothing yet. Thought you had all of the fancy stuff upstairs, Green Punching Bag."

"Must not fly as fast as some canaries," Oliver countered. "Nothing on the scans. Any word on the party?"

"Lana Lang came for a meeting which you didn't bother to tell anyone about. The other JSA members will be here within the hour. Takes time for a _real team_ to show up. When are your 'super friends' supposed to get there? Should we wait for detention to let out?" Hawkman countered.

"Guys. Please!" Lana countered while stepping into view. "Oliver, we're waiting on the others. Any sign of the Kandorians?"

"Negative. Wish Chloe were here. She'd get to the bottom of this. Any word on the Geriatric League?"Oliver inquired testily.

"We're waiting," Lana queried. "How about your team?"

"They're _en route_. Should be here within the hour. How are you holding up, Lana?" Oliver reported.

"I'm okay. We need the Blur to be there as well. As for other allies, there's someone at Met. U. we might get. His name's Byron Moore. He's strong enough to fight Clark toe to toe. Maybe he'll help us against the Kandorians?" Lana suggested.

Oliver nodded. "He's from Smallville? Then Chloe's old database should have him in it." He pressed a few buttons accessing the "Wall of Weird". Checking out the dark poet's stats, he whistled. "Nice. I'll go and get him."

"When the JLA shows up, just come over. It'll be easier if everyone meets in one place. Same for Detective Jones," Lana told him. "Where's Chloe?"

"Lois had some emergency. It's a…well….personal thing. Chloe's helping her through it," Oliver replied cryptically.

_Clark, what did you do now? _Lana could read between the lines. "Hope it's okay. We need her back."

"She'll be here soon. Let us know when everyone's in place," Oliver concluded before signing out. _Whatever you're doing, Chloe, make it fast! We need our eyes and ears! _


	7. Kandorian Plans and Side Effects

Chapter 7

[Siberia]

[A/N: Thanks to Chris for his beta suggestions. Fiora, as I was reminded, died before this. Hence her sister, Valla, is leading the Kandorian mission. In addition, since Zod and the Kandorians are from Krypton, I'm presuming they can use telepathy for long range communication much as Jor-El does.]

Even as Oliver struggled to find them, Valla flew low over the northern Russian taiga with two other of her comrades in convoy formation behind herself. She'd followed Zod's instructions to the letter. Now they had found the mountain where the latest piece of the Kandorian Conquest of Earth lay waiting for use.

"V shaped mountains beneath us," Aiola reported.

The dark brunette leader nodded and motioned them toward the ground. After landing, she surveyed the ground and their environs in case of possible attack. "There's nothing. Proceed as planned." _Zod._

["Yes, Valla? Have you found it?"] the leader responded impatiently.

["We have. Proceeding to acquire the object,"] Valla indicated.

["Do so and then return to the Fortress. Our enemies assemble in Metropolis. We will need to deal with them,"] Zod insisted before going silent over the link.

Valla nodded as she looked up at the twin peaks before them. "This way!" She stalked up the dirt path through the frozen grasses. Then, right between the mountains, she found a large granite slab in the ground with two vertical squiggles on it.

In Kryptonian, they read _"Keep away. Hell awaits those who open this."_

Valla smirked as her fingers dug into the stone. "Jor-El's slipping if he thinks that'll stop us." She flung the stone aside as if it was a pebble. Then she saw a stone staircase descending into the darkness below. "Aiola, Ror-Ki, check it out."

The two lieutenants swooped down the staircase into the darkness.

Then a royal blue sheen could be seen in the darkness. That was followed by an emerald glow.

The duo screamed from its recesses.

"Damn. Forgot to check for traps," Valla cursed herself. She knew their leader would not be happy at this development. She stood at the entrance not going any closer for fear of exposure and losing her powers not to mention her life.

The glow faded allowing the darkness to return.

Valla cautiously made her way down the stairs and into the passage. Around herself she could make out glowing Kryptonian pictographs. "Danger ahead." She continued the descent.

Right before the main chamber's entrance, she saw a glowing orange crystal lying in the dirt. She picked it up and examined the object. She could see it resembled the ones in the Fortress save for its color.

Ahead of her, her companions lay unmoving at the chamber's entrance.

She checked their pulses and found none. She shook her head. _Bad enough that Fiora had to die. Now these two? Our war demands sacrifice. _She put the crystal in her backpack. Then she grabbed each companion's left arm.

Ahead, she could see the booby traps' glow building once again.

"Not again, you don't!" Valla spat while zipping out of the cave and into the skies before the glows could get her too.

Now back to Zod before the commander got anxious…

[Fortress—ten minutes later]

Meantime Zod had assembled the other Kandorians in anticipation of his triumph. He stood before the one part of Jor-El's apparatus he'd kept intact: the Phantom Zone generator. Once the team had returned with the crystal, he'd use it to operate the machinery and pull out only the Zoners he wanted…

…actually only _the Zoner_ in question—his original's spirit.

"OUR TIME IS AT HAND!" the commander yelled.

The other Kandorians nodded in reverence to their leader. They'd paid in blood and sacrifice for him. They wanted success and a new society.

Just then, Valla stepped into the chamber while carrying their comrades. "Success, Major. But there was a price."

"Price?" Zod scowled upon seeing the two deceased soldiers. "Did I not tell you all to be careful?"

"They scouted but were ambushed with blue and green kryptonite, Major. I retrieved them and the crystal as you instructed." Valla handed him the orange crystal and bowed before him. "All hail, Zod!"

While he was tempted to kill her for the two deaths, he spared her. "You have done well, Valla. Rise and take your place. These two will be honored when we triumph." He strode over to the platform. There he produced the crest and a small vial of blood. "Something to open the door." He poured the blood on his hand. Then he picked up the crest. "OPEN!"

Before them, a portal appeared in glowing yellow light.

Zod took the orange crystal and rammed it into place.

The machine emitted a pink light covering the portal.

"ARISE, MY MASTER SELF! COME FORTH!" Zod commanded to the pink doorway.

From within the portal, screams could be heard. Several misty forms collided with the opening only to be driven back.

Then one energy form zipped through it and into the crystalline chamber. It headed straight for the Kandorian leader and into him.

The device exploded sending a massive shock wave out of the Fortress and a flash of radiation into the sky.

The Fortress shook and a few of its crystal "planks" came crashing down. Fortunately it meant little more than that.

The Kandorians stood not understanding what had just happened. They could see that the device now lay destroyed. They already mourned Aiola and Ror-Ki.

Now Zod spasmed on the ground. He twitched and screamed for several minutes.

Then he stopped allowing an ominous silence to drop over the structure.

Zod's eyes snapped open. He frowned heavily with an intense glare on his face. "I'M FREE!" He stood and considered his followers. "You are here! I have returned from where the traitor, Jor-El, imprisoned me! KNEEL! KNEEL BEFORE GENERAL ZOD!"

The group complied, dropping to one knee to show their obedience.

General Zod nodded. He remembered his previous failure on this planet. He wouldn't trust an Earther as a vessel this time. Despite Lex's hatred, the bald one's frailties had made him insufficient. "This time, Kal-El, I will triumph!" He motioned his followers to their feet. "FOLLOW!"

As one, the Kandorians streaked into the sky and headed for Metropolis as a single army.

At their head, General Zod kept a serious expression. The city would not escape his wrath a second time. Not if he could help it….

[Metropolis Oil Refinery]

Meantime the radiation circumnavigated the globe in only a matter of minutes. While most people thought it was a pretty trick of the light, it actually had an effect on the Metropolis waterfront. Its energy seeped into the ground penetrating deep beneath the concrete and steel.

Beneath it, a certain imprisoned being felt strengthened. It punched several times at its prison.

On the tenth such shot, the prison fell apart opening the shaft to the surface.

It climbed to the surface and smelled the night air. It knew it needed to find its love.

Doomsday had been released once more…..

[Five miles away]

The pink radiation's passing brought still more effects. For, as it passed through, it energized certain cloud formations. While those effects would most be unnoticeable from below, it had one exception.

For most of the previous two years, an invisible group of molecules had been recollecting. A battle had been fought previously. Treachery in the form of blue kryptonite had dispersed them. Now salvation in the radioactive pulse reunited them.

For a second, it appeared as a wrath akin to one of the Zoners. Then its form shifted once more to that of a familiar figure.

Bizarro floated in mid air and grinned. "Clark and Lana thought I'd be so easy to kill, did they? Well, I'm back! First I need a charge!" He recalled one of LexCorp's storage facilities being close by. He streaked off in that direction.

First he'd recharge. Then he'd kick some tail.


	8. Chloe's Fate

Chapter 8 [Same time as Valla finds the Siberian Cavern]

[JSA Museum]

Chloe parked her hatchback in the lot beside the brownstone. She'd spent the last hour fruitlessly trying to convince Lois not to head for Africa. She'd pleaded even while driving her cousin to the airport. _She's a big girl. Still, Clark, I'm going to find out what you did! _

_That is not important, Chloe Sullivan. Follow my voice. You must do it._

The reporter rubbed her forehead again. _Got to change coffee brands. This is getting ridiculous! _She tried her cell for the third time.

Neither Clark nor Oliver answered their messages.

_Where are you two? Come on! _ She rolled her eyes while getting out of the car and slamming the door in frustration. She marched up the back walk toward the side door.

As she reached it, the door unlocked by itself.

_Follow me_, the Voice bade. _The answers you seek shall be granted to you soon._

_Yeah I'll bet. Wanna know the price? Bet it's my soul or something! _She grimaced at that thought. _Wonder what Ollie and Clark would do against the Devil? _From a combination of instinct, memory and the force pulling at her, she navigated two halls and ended up in the JSA's main meeting room.

In the display case, Dr. Fate's helmet glowed. Its eye sockets flickered crimson at her.

_You are the next, Chloe Sullivan. I have chosen you as my servant. _In front of her, a tall and well built Egyptian man appeared in a loin cloth and headdress dating from the middle of the Seventeenth Dynasty. An elaborate golden necklace with a ruby in its center hung down his chest. He had firm eyes and stern features. _I am Nabu._

"Nabu?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "As in the Egyptian god? Right."

_We have no time to waste. Behold what is to come. _Nabu waved his hand.

Chloe's vision blurred and went white. She saw an intense brawl between the JLA, JSA and the Kandorians. Each side gave and take as well as they could.

Somehow Clark and Lana fought alongside each other without the former getting sick.

Another Clark streaked toward them. No. Wait. As the sunlight caught his face, it warped into fragments. _Bizarro._

A familiar and unwelcome roar echoed through her ears. _Doomsday? But Davis is dead! _

Her vision returned to the present. She saw Nabu considering her. "That'll happen?"

_The forces are to be set in motion. You must fight beside your friends. I will help you. Take the helmet and become one with me. I will show you what Fate beckons. You can see everyone's fate but your own._

"I remember what Kent Nelson said in that regard," she replied. She frowned while imagining what Oliver and Clark would say to doing that. "I can do more than just be the eyes and ears. I can be out there too." She smiled. "I can help Ollie directly."

Nabu waved his hand again.

The glass display case unlocked and its door flew open.

_Take the helmet. Others come._

She lifted the golden helmet from its resting place and considered it for a second. She stared into its glowing red spots and knew nothing else. Absently she turned it so that it faced away from her and lifted it toward her face.

As she did so, the helmet emitted a bright glow. It seemed to liquefy into an amorphous mass which form fitted to her head as it swallowed it whole.

Memories bombarded her consciousness. Snapshots of people and places from all corners of the world and throughout the ages sped through her mind's eye. It overwhelmed her.

She screamed in agony as her mind struggled to cope. For once, even speech failed her.

_Do not resist me, Chloe Sullivan. As Kent Nelson advised you, let it be. _

She relaxed and allowed the knowledge to expand her horizons. She felt the energies and planes of existence shift around herself. She could see Destiny rushing toward her. She met the charge head on.

_You are my servant. Now let the process be complete. _

Much as her facial features had disappeared under the helmet, so too did her clothes go through a similar metamorphosis. Her blouse, jacket and slacks disappeared under the blue bodysuit and yellow cape, gloves, boots, belt and shorts.

From behind her, a voice yelled, "What the Hell?"

But she heard nothing while in the process of transmutation. She glowed intensely once more with bright yellow light. Her eyes went red. Then by her side and in her mind's eye, an ankh appeared and vanished.

_It is done. You are my servant. Bear my mantle well. Your predecessors and I will help you_, Nabu bade before vanishing.

Dr. Fate took a deep breath while considering the powerful feeling coursing through herself. She flexed her fingers and calmed her nerves. _You can do this. Nabu has confidence in you. _She turned to see a large mass of heroes staring at her. "I have returned."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lana protested. "You don't know how to handle something like that!"

"You learned to use the Prometheus suit, didn't you? Hello to you too, Lana," Dr. Fate responded.

A new source of tension hung in the air, it seemed…..


	9. Everyone Arrives

Chapter 9

[Ten minutes before that]

Hawkman, Stargirl and Lana waited in front of the museum impatiently. They all knew the clock was ticking. As such, they wanted to get moving.

"Figures their plane would run late," he hissed.

"They'll be here, Carter. Chill," Stargirl advised.

"He has a point, Courtney," Lana countered. "With Zod on the move, who knows how long we'll have?"

"Must be the green lima bean training him," Hawkman concurred.

"Or a lack of purpose," a gray figure sporting a green cape and hood chimed in as it appeared in front of them. "What is wrong with green, Hawkman?"

"Nothing if there's a brain under it, Spectre. That and a sense of getting some vengeance," the winged leader noted. "Thanks for coming."

"One of the fallen aliens' spirits cries out for vengeance against their leader. Accordingly I have been summoned," the Spectre concurred grimly. "The others approach."

On cue, a gray limo pulled up about twenty feet away. From it several more costumed figures emerged. One man wore a dark blue/black bodysuit, cape and goggles. Another man dressed as a panther. An older man in red and purple tights and a matching cape stood to the others' left.

Hawkman turned back to the girls beside himself. "Girls, those are the Hourman, the guy in the panther suit's the Wildcat and he's the Green Lantern."

"Greetings, Hawkman," Green Lantern replied. "Do you have my lantern? I need a charge."

"Right where we left it. Hello to you too, Scott. I might have to charge you," Hawkman retorted tersely. He turned to Lana, "Wish the minor leaguers would get here. Then we'd know how many boxes of diapers to order in."

"Funny you look too old for diapers, Bird Boy," Bart sassed while walking up toward them. He motioned to the van behind himself. "We're here, Old Dudes." He bowed to Lana and Stargirl. "Always a pleasure, Ladies."

"You're not my type, Bart, but thanks. Appreciate the courtesy," Lana accepted.

"Ouch, Speedy! Rejected AGAIN!" Cyborg jabbed.

Bart sighed and shook his head. "World doesn't know what it's missing."

As he and his teammates stood beside him, Green Arrow rubbed his younger teammate's arm. "Head in the game, Impulse. There'll be another time."

"And when is your head in the game? About time you showed up. Pizza run for the kids?" Hawkman scoffed.

Green Arrow didn't flinch. "Actually it was _fried chicken_. Got to _pluck _the _birds _too." He motioned to Zatanna. "Even got some sparks to set your tail feathers off."

"Do not joke about my magic," Zatanna insisted while shooting him a glare. "Please."

"Come on, guys. Cut it out," Black Canary advised.

"I agree," Hourman insisted. "Green Lantern still needs his ring charged. We need to get our meeting underway."

"And do so peaceably," the Martian Manhunter concurred as he and Byron joined them. "Clark's right behind us."

"Glad to see we're all here…and…." Clark felt his knees buckling and leaned against the tree for support. As he did so, he saw Lana standing there. His heart's warmth balanced the nausea and weakness. He forced a smile for her benefit. "La…na…"

Lana returned his gesture with a sad smile of her own. Her eyes glistened at the reminder of why they couldn't be together. "Hi, Clark." Her heart felt heavy.

"Man, talk about getting all weak in the knees!" Cyborg assessed.

"Cut it out. Now," Green Arrow responded. "It's no joke. Come on."

Hawkman led them inside and toward the side room's display. There he had left the display open with the lantern in question waiting for use. "There you go, Scott. As promised."

"Thank you," Green Lantern accepted while taking his lantern. He put the green power ring up to it. As the lantern glowed, he felt a charge flowing through it, into the ring and his hand.

"Must be some great Viagra in that thing," Bart supposed. He saw something glowing from the next room. "Whoa!"

"Where's Chloe?" Clark asked from the hallway.

"She's still coming," Lana pointed out.

"I can't reach her," Green Arrow noted after trying his cell phone.

"Check out the glow, guys! What's in there?" Bart insisted.

"Our old meeting room. Figures that one of your group would get lost," Hawkman groused.

A scream echoed from the other room.

Clark, Lana and Green Arrow echoed at once, "CHLOE?"

"There's magic in the air. Come!" the magician instructed the others. She led them toward the central meeting area.

There they all saw Chloe wearing the helmet and spasming. Beside her, an Egyptian figure stood watch.

"What the Hell?" Hawkman protested.

"What's she doing?" Green Arrow asked in a panic.

Zatanna shook her head. "No. Do not interfere, Green Arrow. There is a process underway." She turned to Nabu. "Is there not?"

_I have chosen Chloe Sullivan as my next agent. Much as the one you knew as Kent Nelson did, she will fight beside you, _Nabu responded.

Once more Chloe glowed. Then her eyes went crimson. The ankh appeared next to her before vanishing.

Dr. Fate took a deep breath while considering the powerful feeling coursing through herself. She flexed her fingers and calmed her nerves. _You can do this. Nabu has confidence in you. _She turned to see a large mass of heroes staring at her. "I have returned."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lana protested. "You don't know how to handle something like that!"

"You learned to use the Prometheus suit, didn't you? Hello to you too, Lana," Dr. Fate responded. "Seems you called it right, John."

"Seems so. You heard his summons, didn't you?" the Martian Manhunter deduced.

"I have for the past two weeks. Had too much at Watchtower to deal with," Chloe agreed.

"We should've talked about this first, Chloe," Green Arrow insisted.

"You heard Nabu. When he speaks, we mortals listen. Nelson told me we were meant to walk the same path. Hence I take my first steps," Dr. Fate commented. "And I don't want any objections. That means you too, Clark."

"Hey. The gang's all here. Why not?" Clark shrugged. "I heard Dr. Fate say it too, Chloe. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will be. Clark, perhaps you might stand guard outside. When they bring out the kryptonite in the other room, it'll have…effects," Dr. Fate suggested.

Once more, Clark cast a forlorn glance at Lana before hustling out.

"Unless we have another installment of the soap, I'd like to get this meeting underway," Hawkman announced. "That is if it's okay with the Green Wonder?"

"Floor's yours, Tweety," Green Arrow retorted.

"Fine." Hawkman watched as Green Lantern joined them. "You set?"

"My ring's ready. What's the plan?" Green Lantern inquired.

Hawkman allowed himself a second to take in the moment. He glanced toward the picture. Then he surveyed the group sitting around the marble table.

"Hawkman, plan?" Stargirl queried.

"Yes." Hawkman collected himself. "We're about to face eighteen beings from Clark's home world. They have his power _and _can fly. Fortunately, before she changed, Chloe Sullivan secured a stockpile of kryptonite." He set two canisters of glowing green powder on the table. "Treat your weapons accordingly. Hell, maybe even wipe your hands in it so you can punch them."

"There is more…." Dr. Fate started.

The pink flash could be seen through the window.

"What in blazes?" the Wildcat wondered.

"There's only one thing that would set off an effect like that," Martian Manhunter surmised. "Someone has used a Phantom Zone crystal in the Fortress. They're supposed to be hidden!"

"Such has happened, John," Dr. Fate informed them all. "Other threats from the past approach! CLARK!"

"I'm on it!" Lana rushed toward the back at super speed.

"Rub those weapons down NOW!" Hawkman grabbed a can and threw his stars and mace in it. After a minute, he produced them. "You might want to get some of the glowing stuff too, Green Punching Bag. If it gets dark, you'll have a nightlight."

"I plan ahead unlike some bird brains leaving their fate to the wind," the archer countered as he headed out. "Impulse, Canary, Cyborg, get ready."

Then they heard a loud crash from the backyard and the door splintering.

"Time's run out," Hourman stated before swallowing one of his miraculo pills. He felt a rush as the powers took effect.

"Let's go!" Martian Manhunter admonished as they headed out.


	10. Bizarro vs Clana

Chapter 10

[Backyard—Five minutes earlier]

Clark stumbled out of the brownstone feeling both elated and crushed by the events therein.

On the one hand, the cool air outside allowed him to catch his breath. He was away from the kryptonite. He started to feel his strength returning.

However, that fact held a cold reminder—that Love was slapping him in the face. Due to her infection from the same meteors, Lana could never be near him again. His tears burned his cheeks. Pain tore his gut apart. He spasmed wildly.

As such, he never heard the swooshing air or saw the fist that collided with his jaw. He collided with the back of the museum, shaking the building and splintering the door.

"You are _pathetic_!" Bizarro chided with a wicked grin on his face while standing over his weakened adversary. "COME ON! Don't tell me SHE'S STILL BUGGING YOU LIKE THAT?"

"T…try it." Clark spat out a tooth.

"Did. It really killed me. REMEMBER?" Bizarro grabbed Clark's shirt and yanked him toward himself. "What's with the black? Got bored with the farm boy stuff? Nice Goth. By the way, she always liked me BETTER!" Over and over again, his fist met Clark's face. "AND YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" He pounded his frustration out on his original half clearly enjoying the retribution.

"Dream on."

Bizarro sniggered to himself while rolling his eyes. "If it ain't the backstabbing _bitch_?" He dropped Clark and turned to find Lana glaring at him. "Hi, Honey! I'M HOME! You must have some great green k in there! I can feel it from here."

She really should have taken the hint and backed off. But she still burned from his act of impersonating Clark. She wrestled with the bastard guilt of killing him. "I can't believe I thought you were him."

"I was always BETTER!" Bizarro put his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Clark, can you walk? Get out of here. I'll deal with this," she insisted.

"Lana…no. I….ARGH!" Clark grimaced as the renewed meteor spasms tore through him.

"CLARK!" she screamed in concern.

Bizarro considered the situation. He could see Clark cringing against the granite wall clearly sick from some kryptonite sickness. He also observed how she kept her distance from them. He noted how her face was wracked by guilt.

The same look she gave him when she killed him the first time.

He grinned. "You're packing, aren't you? Good! You OWE ME!" Before she could react, he crossed the distance and grabbed her in a bear hug. "DAMN! YOU ARE PACKING!"

"Let go of me!" she protested.

"No way! Not until I get THIS!" He pulled her hair, yanking her face upward. Then he forced his mouth onto hers.

She shivered in revulsion. For the first time since she'd donned the suit, she couldn't get away from something like that. She struggled but couldn't break free.

Clark started to pull himself to his feet. "LET HER GO!"

Bizarro ignored his counterpart and continued the kiss. As he did so, he took his pound of flesh, measure of revenge and feasted on the green kryptonite inside of her. After so long in the abyss, he could now satiate his hunger on so many levels. For several minutes he absorbed her charge until it was completely inside of himself. Simultaneously he took the gratification she'd given him during that month when Clark was trapped at the Fortress.

When she was his….and not Clark's. When he had taken over Clark's life.

"RARRRGHHH!"

Bizarro rolled his eyes sarcastically. He turned to see Byron in his dark mode charging him. "Oh please! Now the stupid poet? Don't tell me you're still hooked on her TOO?"

"NOT WAY TO TREAT LADY!" the dark poet snapped.

"Crap. Don't tell me you're buying into Clark's hokum crap as well? Gag me now," Bizarro chided.

Byron charged into the couple with his right shoulder, separating them. Then he delivered a hefty uppercut into the doppelganger's midsection staggering the latter. "GONNA KILL!"

"You wish." Bizarro scoffed as he collected himself. "Not bad, Moore. Needs work though!" He threw a punch at super speed connecting with the poet at full strength in the same way and driving the other across the courtyard. "NOW THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!"

She stared in concern. "BYRON!"

"Right," Clark agreed while charging the other from behind. He rammed into his other half. "Thanks for the favor."

"Favor? WHAT?" Bizarro frowned.

She wiped her mouth. "You took the kryptonite from me. Thank you. Now Clark and I can be together FOREVER!" She smirked shooting a dagger through the other's heart.

Bizarro screamed. "NOOO!" He turned on Clark. "I'm still stronger than you."

"Maybe than me…." Clark started.

"But not than _both of us together_," Lana asserted. "Together now, Clark?"

"You bet," Clark agreed feeling his strength _really returning_.

Together the couple delivered a pair of pile driver fists into Bizarro's face and shooting him straight up into the sky.

"That felt good," she admitted.

"We should get after him," he insisted.

"In a second." She held her love closely to her. Then she looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry about you and Lois. But I love you. Her loss is my gain."

He smiled at her warmly. "I am too." While he still had residual feelings for Lois, he knew where his heart had always been. Instinctively he pulled her close. "Mind if I take my turn?"

"Clark?"

"I love…"

"Clark."

"Yeah?"

She grinned at him. "I know. Shut up and kiss me already."

He gave way to all of his pent up feelings and pulled her mouth onto his hungrily. Unlike his counterpart, his gesture was gentle and warm. He poured his love into her. He renewed his devotion.

She willingly returned the kiss with one of her own. She released her feelings into him as well. The frustration of being apart dissipated like so much of that morning's mist on that Carolina hill top. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Lana," he told her.

The sounds of fighting reached their ears. They looked to the east to hear the fighting going on there.

"That would be fighting if you all are finished?" Green Arrow supposed.

"Give me a minute," Byron growled while trying to get up. He grimaced in pain.

Jones looked at the leg and shook his head. "You're done for this one, Son. You broke your leg."

"We'll give 'em Hell for you," Clark promised.

"Thanks to you both." Byron rubbed the injured limb.

"Kids today," Hawkman scoffed. Seeing Stargirl chuckle, he wondered, "WHAT?"

"Nothing," his teammate retorted with a chuckle. "Let's get to the fight."

Hawkman picked her up and zipped into the sky.

Martian Manhunter, Hourman and Dr. Fate took off in their wake.

"Nice fantasy, you two," Zatanna complimented before disappearing.

"This is real," Lana assessed while taking Clark's hand in hers.

"Together," Clark agreed before they sped off to deal with the three way threat.

In such ways, Love's cavalry charged forth…..


	11. Free for All

Chapter 11 [Several Blocks Away]

General Zod streaked over the Metropolis skyline purposefully. Leading the Kandorians, he used his telescopic vision to search for Clark and the Book of Rao. He'd led them down from the Arctic as fast as they could manage. After all, there was a world to conquer.

Then a boulder sized chunk of concrete flew through the flotilla's midst scattering them.

"WHO WOULD DARE?" Zod challenged.

A loud roar echoed from below to his ears.

"General?" Valla inquired.

"I know that sound!" Zod knew it could've only come from the creature he'd helped to create on Krypton. "At last! Stay here!" He landed in front of Doomsday.

The hulking creature tersely watched him. Without his human side controlling him, it could barely think. Still it did dimly recognize the newcomer. "Wha?"

"You will follow me, Creature! I am your father!" Zod commanded.

"Fat…her?" Doomsday harunged while trying the sounds in his throat.

"Your leader!" Zod insisted. "You will help us against Kal-El!"

Doomsday bellowed at the sound of Clark's name. It recalled the pain of being separated from its True Love. It felt the death of its human side again. It backhanded Zod into the rubble and screamed at the Kandorians flying above.

"GENERAL!" Valla realized and flew straight at the creature.

"Valla! COME BACK!" one of her companions told her.

Valla did not hear anything. She knew Zod was responsible for her sister's death. They could settle that after the battle was finished. At the moment, her only concern lay with keeping him alive. She cocked her fist.

As she threw the punch, Doomsday stepped aside. Then from the side, its fists came down hard on her back and drove her into the pavement. It beat her against the concrete and pavement like a rag doll for over a minute. Then it grabbed her head and snapped her neck like a twig. It discarded her much as a spider would a dry fly's shell and challenged the remaining prey.

"We have to face that thing for the General!" one of the remaining Kandorians indicated.

Then a female brunette noted, "We have something else to face too! From behind!"

That was before a glowing green mace impacted with her skull.

"Knew she'd bleed!" Hawkman crowed while swooping back to take in the enemy's remaining numbers.

"Attack!" a tall red haired male ordered.

"Bring it on! JSA, forward!" Hawkman retorted.

Behind him Dr. Fate, Hourman and the Martian Manhunter moved in.

The fight was on…..

Zod threw the last of the concrete shards away from himself and stepped away from the pile. He determined to teach the impudent creature some manners. Then he saw Valla's corpse. "NO!"

From within him, his clone's anger surged.

"Stop!" He told himself. "We will avenge her!"

"If you can keep others from getting their revenge first, Zod!" Green Arrow pointed out while sizing up a shot.

Zod smirked. "FOOLS! I know of your weapons! I do not need to get near you to kill you!" He drove two fists into the sidewalk between him and the emerald archer causing shockwaves.

The JLA members fell before the onslaught.

"Pathetic!" Zod strode over the fallen Impulse, Cyborg and Zatanna to reach Green Arrow. "You will be first. Prepare to die, Human." He grabbed the archer and threw him up against the building.

"Not if we stop you first," Lana disagreed.

Zod turned to see Clark and her standing there. "Kal-El! You've come to serve me as well! Give me the Book of Rao and I will allow you to keep your consort!"

"Forget it, Zod," Clark refused. "I'll never serve you."

"Then you will follow your friends!" He considered her again. "I know you. Your name escapes me. No matter. You're beneath me."

Her eyes narrowed. She picked up one of the discarded arrows and streaked toward the two men. "Take a walk, Green Arrow!" She pushed the archer out of the way and pinned Zod to the wall. "Let me give you something to consider!" She wrenched his left hand up against the wall.

Then the kryptonite arrowhead buried itself in it.

"_Remember me now, GENERAL?" _she hissed while waving her scarred hand at him. "Still beneath you, AM I?" She smacked his face and spat in it.

Zod burned from the meteor pinning his hand to the building. He wasn't about to give into the nausea or acknowledge her assault. He grinned defiantly at her. "You're Luthor's whore."

Her fist delivered a retort right in his face. "Too bad I was NEVER YOURS!" She twisted the arrow in his hand causing him still more pain. "History's not on your side, _General._"

"Lana, that's enough!" Clark insisted.

"Listen to him, Lana. Don't go down that path!" Green Arrow insisted.

"I agree," the Spectre concurred while stepping up to them.

"Get away! He's mine!" Lana directed.

"No." The spirit shoved her aside and grabbed onto Zod. "Your victims cry out in their blood, Kryptonian! Any last words?"

"You are nothing!" With his free hand, he swung at the Spectre.

But the ghost simply grabbed it and flooded him with energy. "You wanted a monument to your greatness, Zod. So be it."

Zod screamed as his skin turned dark and black. His eyes went distant and saw no more. He went from man to an obsidian statue.

"As he said, he wanted a monument to his own greatness. Now he can be such a statue to himself. As Dante himself would say, as he sinned, so shall he be punished." He turned to her. "Take care, Lana Lang. Your thirst for blood could cost you one day." He vanished on that note.

"How the Hell did he do that?" Green Arrow wondered.

"Don't know. We'll have to ask Hawkman or Dr. Fate," Clark supposed. He considered her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She bowed her head. "Sorry. I still burn over how he used me back in Smallville." She held him tightly.

"At least it ended all right. He's finished." Clark stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Uh, guys. We still have the big monster to deal with!" Green Arrow pointed out.

"Yeah we do," Zatanna agreed while making her way over to them. She already had her spell book open. "I have just the thing." She waved her hand at the destructive creature and recited, _"Ecnetsixe shit dnoyeb yadsmooD hsinab!"_

Sensing something was about to happen, Doomsday charged the quartet.

Before it could make three steps however, it began to glow. It screamed as the light surrounding itself grew more intense. Then it disappeared in a giant flash.

"Got to say, Zatanna, whatever you've got in that book, you should patent it," Green Arrow supposed in admiration.

"I'll say," Lana agreed.

"The ways of magic are to be used responsibly just as with any hero's gifts." Zatanna smiled knowingly at Clark. "Something a wise guy once told me."

Clark flashed the Kent smile at her. "Yeah I imagine he would." He glanced up into the sky to see the Kandorians still holding their own with the heroes. "Wish we could stop this. With Zod and Valla gone, we shouldn't be fighting."

"Try telling them that, Clark," Lana noted ruefully.

"On both sides," Zatanna agreed.

"Or maybe someone should point that out to our screaming eagle up there," Green Arrow assessed grimly. He aimed a smoke arrow and fired it through the group's numbers to get their attention. "HEY! BREAK IT UP! ZOD'S GONE! DO WE NEED TO KEEP GOING?"

"What's the matter, _Green Bean_? Chicken?" Hawkman inquired from where he pounded his mace into an alien's midsection.

"Only chicken's the one shooting its beak off, Tweety," the archer retorted. "I was hoping for some peace and common sense."

"We can do this together!" Clark declared to his people. "Zod led you astray but you don't need to be alone! We can build a new society here!"

"The humans should serve us, Kal-El! Not the other way around!" a Kandorian insisted.

"Then, as with Doomsday, there's no choice," Zatanna assessed. "_Won dlrow rehtona ot snairodnaK eht dnes eman s'cigam ni!"_

As with Doomsday, the remaining Kandorians glowed and disappeared in a flash of light leaving the heroes to have the sky to themselves.

"Nice. Hey, Robin Hood! Nice to see you found someone to pick up after you," Hawkman sassed.

"I'm not his maid nor yours," Zatanna pointed out with an air of annoyance. "Shall we leave before the police arrive?"

"Great idea. We can settle this back at the museum," Clark concurred before he and Lana rushed away.

"Nothing more to do here!" Hawkman concurred as he motioned the other airborne heroes back toward home.

"See you there," Zatanna noted as she teleported herself away.

Green Arrow shook his head. "I really need to get myself something cooler than this." He headed back toward the JLA. As he did so, he had to wonder where Bizarro was. _I really need to get Chloe on that! _


	12. Back at Kent Farm

Chapter 12 [Kent Farm—Four hours later]

Lana sat on the front porch and looked up at the stars. She rocked on the chair swing thoughtfully. _Just this morning, I was brooding in the fog. Now my future never looked so bright!_

"Coffee for your thoughts?" Clark offered while taking a seat. He smiled warmly. "Can't tell you how great it is to see you sitting there."

Her eyes sparkled in tune with Venus and Polaris above. "That's the right answer, Clark." She smiled warmly as she accepted a steaming cup of java wonder from him. Another sip brought a nod. "You always knew my mind."

"You complete me," he told her. "Guess that comes with the territory?"

She saw a shooting star cross the evening darkness. "I'll say but you always were a part of me, Clark." She kissed him tenderly. "I love you. I'm glad to be back here."

"Let's work with Oliver to make sure the suit's kryptonite absorbing stuff is offline," he suggested. "I don't want to be apart from you again."

"We won't be," she indicated while kissing him again. "This time, we'll have more faith and be more careful." She heard a car coming down the dirt driveway. "Company? Now?"

He sighed. "Somebody has really lousy timing." He glanced over to her. "Rain check?" He sealed the request with a kiss on the cheek.

"Count on it, _Mr. Kent_," she asserted. She followed him off the porch and down the stairs to meet the approaching Porsche.

"Hi, guys!" Oliver greeted as he and Chloe got out of the car. "Sorry if we were interrupting something."

"That's okay," Clark assured them. "What do you have?"

"No sign of Bizarro. He's disappeared off of the grid," Chloe reported. "The JSA and JLA are merging into one big Justice League although leadership's to be determined."

"Oh _really_?" Lana smirked playfully. "Wonder what'll happen if you have to take orders from Hawkman?"

"Let's not cross that bridge yet, _okay_?" Oliver insisted while feeling the headache coming on.

"Now let's not get ourselves in a stir over feathers, Dear," Chloe teased.

"No more than you putting that helmet on, _Dear_," Oliver retorted.

"Chloe, you could still get hurt," Clark insisted.

Chloe shrugged. "So can any of us, Clark. Nabu called and I'm elected. Now I can take a more personal role in things. At least I know possible futures." She grinned. "And it's looking brighter."

"The couple that fights together, stays together," Oliver relented while rubbing her shoulder. "Nice shot by the way, you two, on Bizarro. Loved that upper cut."

"We try," Lana replied while hugging Clark. "You both want coffee? We were just sitting on the porch. If you'd like to join us, that'd be great."

"As if I'd deny her that? Yeah right," Oliver sassed.

"Guy knows what this gal wants. Lead on, Gunga Dins," Chloe agreed as they headed up toward the stairs and toward the waiting coffee urn and view.


	13. New Lives and Roles

Conclusion [Next Day]

[ISIS Foundation]

Lana sat in front of her monitors and admired how well the systems ran after the previous downtime. Thanks to Oliver, she had satellite surveillance and could serve as a back up to Watchtower. She'd also renewed several investments and cashed in other financial projects so that she and Clark had some back up. _Definitely better than living in hotel rooms and at the Y! _She smiled dreamily at how great it was to wake up next to her love once again.

A knock came from the door panel.

"Lana, hi! Hope you don't mind the company," Chloe greeted as she entered the area. She set down a couple of coffees. "Not exactly the Talon but it is great stuff."

"I'm sure it is," Lana assured her while taking a sip. "Mmm! I really needed this. And thank Oliver for hooking us back up over here."

"He's says you're welcome. Seriously, Lana, I'm glad you're back. Great to have my best friend back around again," Chloe expressed. "Just wish Lois wasn't over in Africa though."

"Any word from her?" Lana wondered.

"She emailed yesterday. She and Perry are doing all right over there in Nairobi. International journalism really has her enthralled. Uncle Sam's having a fit that she's over there. But you know Lois. Can't stop her. She even has this new guy she's crazy about!" Chloe reported. "Sounds kind of soon but she's trying to move on."

"Really? Well I'm glad for her. Hope he works out," Lana wished. "Now that Clark and I are back together, she needs someone too."

"You and me both. Oh, can you and Clark come by Watchtower later? The League's doing their big thing and we heroes are invited," Chloe declared with a grin.

"Any insight into that meeting?" Lana supposed.

"Didn't bring the helmet. But I predict a great future for the League. Hey, as Courtney says, it's about family. I'm just glad to have my sister back," Chloe quipped before giving Lana a hug.

"Me too," Lana agreed while smiling. _It does feel great to be back!_

[_Daily Planet_]

Even as the girls worked at ISIS, Clark headed for the bullpen at a hurried pace. He'd just finished up an interview for a feature story on the downtown revitalization project. Now he needed to finish it before Felicity Jones' 6 PM deadline.

Ironic choice of story given that Lana's return into his life had revitalized things as well. Not that things were a drag with Lois but well….Lana was Lana. No competition and no contest.

"Kind of expected to see you still mooning, Clark. Over Lois that soon?" Tess supposed.

He shrugged. "Lois will always be special but Lana's back." At the mention of Lana's name, he cracked a big smile.

She stared at him. "Really? Wow. Thought that she was like poison for you."

"We caught a break. She had the poison taken out of her system. We can be together again," he revealed.

"Good for you, Clark." _And it serves Lex right! He can rot in Hell for all I care! _"Well best get to that. Meet that deadline. _And I can let Walker know about Lang too. _

Despite her kind words and feeling good about the reinforcement, he still didn't feel right about Tess' words. _What is she really up to?_

[Nairobi]

Halfway around the world, Bizarro sat by himself by his new apartment building and looked up at the stars. After getting smacked out of Metropolis by Clark and Lana, he had little wish to stay and be harassed by every hero under the sun. So he left Metro and the entire western hemisphere for that matter.

Imagine his surprise when he discovered what he did in Africa…..

He smiled confidently as he'd assumed Clark's identity there. He got a job with Perry White on the international beat desk. He had a place to live and decent food to eat. Best of all, since the real Clark had gone back to Lana, he hooked up with a certain other free agent as well.

"Hey, Smallville! You set or what?" Lois supposed while tapping his arm impatiently.

"You bet I am. Have a good day?" He kissed her.

"Great." She didn't know how or why he was more romantic than ever. Then again, she didn't care either. They were both getting a new start.

And for them both, that was all they needed.

[Watchtower—Later that Night]

After meeting at the _Planet _and eating dinner together at a café, Clark and Lana got off Watchtower's elevator and were amazed by the changes to the headquarters.

Around the computers and tables, comfortable chairs, a couch and even a dining table could be seen. A few pictures hung on the walls. In the center of the room, a large meeting table like the one at the JSA's museum dominated.

"Like it, guys?" Stargirl asked. "We just had it delivered and set up. Kind of livens the place up."

"Imagine getting the Green Wonder to splurge on _anything_?" Hawkman groused from nearby.

"Hey! We're trying here. Maybe we could add the deep fryer too?" Green Arrow supposed from where he stood with Dr. Fate and Black Canary. "Hi, guys!"

"Looks great," Clark complimented. "Nice to see some of the way you used to have it before the computer came in."

"It is nice, isn't it? Stargirl suggested it to me when we were getting ready for the Icicle that night," Dr. Fate replied. "Anything for my friends."

"On that note, shall we call the meeting together?" Green Arrow suggested. They all headed for the central table. He stood at the head of it.

Around it sat Black Canary, Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman, Byron Moore, the newer Wildcat, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Martian Manhunter, Stargirl, Hourman, Clark and Lana.

"Welcome to the new Justice League, guys. Hell of a group we've got here," Green Arrow started. "Thanks to everyone for your help against Bizarro, the Kandorians and Doomsday. The world though needs more help."

"That's what we're here for," Zatanna indicated. "A hero's life is one of responsibility."

"With little doses of fantasy thrown in," Clark reminded her while giving his own girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You bet," Lana agreed.

"Hey. Who's going to lead?" Stargirl asked. "Hawkman, please."

"I was going to nominate Clark," Hawkman indicated.

"For once, Big Bird, we agree. How about it, Clark?" Green Arrow concurred.

Clark sighed. "Guys, you all have more experience than I do. I could learn a lot from you all. One of the more senior people should do it."

"Clark, we're around to give advice. You're the best example and role model we've got," Hawkman asserted.

"We'll all follow you into Hell," Byron indicated.

"It's your destiny, Clark," Dr. Fate guilted him.

"I'll bet." Clark relented, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Gavel's yours, Dude. Congrats," Green Arrow announced as he swapped places with the Blur.

Clark took his place at the head of the table. He mused over what he had thought about the expanded league. But rather than a long speech, he said, "Thanks for your confidence, folks. I'll try and do my best as a leader. We are still a team. I am lucky to have such a great bunch of people around me for advice and support." He looked right at Lana pointedly as he said that.

She smiled back at him. _I love you, Clark. I'm always going to be right here!_

He beamed with pride. Maybe it wasn't all about the new speeches. Maybe he would need a new costume one of these days. But he had allies, a great base, all of the necessities and best of all, his love was right there with him.

When things go right, they go right.

For Clark, Lana and their friends, they had all of the elements to succeed at the war.

And that's what mattered most.

THE END


End file.
